


Cherry's Adventures of the Pebble and the Penguin

by PerkyGoth14



Category: The Pebble and the Penguin (1995)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry has Lionel, Mo, Atticus, and Patch come over for a movie day. It seems to be normal and all fun as they look at a collection of movies and settle on The Pebble and the Penguin. When they watch the movie, it becomes a new adventure when they suddenly have to help their new friend Hubie as he finds the perfect pebble for the girl of his dreams and to go up against a bully.





	1. Chapter 1

For Cherry and her friends, it had, for once, been a completely uneventful week. No call-ins from the Justice League, no big missions in Equestria, no danger that could spell certain doom, and no new missions...in short, for the first time in years, things were actually uneventful in Greendale. Cherry let out a small, bored sigh.

"Isn't this fun, guys?" Patch deadpanned. "Nothing going on or anything to do."

"Yeah, I guess I kinda like my adventurous life, even if it costs me my life at times..." Cherry said. "Where the heck is Drell? He always pops in unannounced to drag me away somewhere..."

"I guess he's on vacation too." Atticus shrugged.

"Well... I dunno about you guys..." replied Lionel as he got up and rummaged through his bag. "But I made a stop at the Movie Rental store, and picked up four movies we can watch to kill time!" He pulled out the four DVDs: The Pebble and the Penguin, Treasure Planet, Atlantis: The Lost Empire, and Masters of the Universe.

Cherry took a look at the collection.

"Masters of the Universe?" Atticus glanced at one DVD. "Ah, that's that live-action He-Man movie, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I saw a review of that one... Hmm... Maybe." Cherry replied for that one.

"These are Disney movies?" Mo asked, surprised as she took a look at Treasure Planet and Atlantis.

"Yup," Lionel nodded. "Around that time, Disney decided that not all of their animated movies had to be musicals. These two are pretty much just straight-up adventure tales."

"So investing!" Mo beamed. "I'm gonna have to remember that for later."

"The Pebble and the Penguin?" Atticus then asked.

"Heh. I like to call that movie Happy Feet before Happy Feet was greenlit." Cherry chuckled.

"Funny thing is, it was originally called 'A Penguin Story'," explained Lionel. "It was also the last film Don Bluth worked on before he moved to 20th Century Fox's animation department and did Anastasia and Bartok the Magnificent."

"So how exactly do we choose which movie we're gonna watch?" asked Patch.

"It's my house." Cherry smirked.

The others glanced to her.

"What?" Cherry pouted innocently.

"Well, I'm the one who brought the movies," replied Lionel. "So we need a way to decide."

"Well... I guess we could try the penguin movie," Mo smiled. "It does look cute."

"I wanna see it too." Patch agreed.

"Okay, that's three, I win." Cherry smirked.

"Guess that settles it," replied Lionel. "Pebble and the Penguin it is." He put the other three movies back in his bag, and put the remaining disc into the DVD player.

Mo soon put Treasure Planet and Atlantis aside for now, knowing those would be fun for after Pebble and the Penguin.

"At least it's something." Cherry said.

"Funny, you hate going on adventures, and when we don't go on one, you feel bored." Atticus chuckled.

"Yeah, I think Drell gave me Stockholm Syndrome." Cherry replied.

"Or maybe you're just not used to things around here being as dull as this." Lionel stated.

"Good point..." Cherry shrugged. "Greendale isn't the most exciting place around unless we accidentally spread magic, then Drell or Enchantra have to wipe the memories of mortals while we clean up any messes we make."

The group murmured in agreement at that.

Cherry then plopped onto the couch with the others to check out the movie as Lionel put The Pebble and the Penguin DVD into the player.

"Do these penguins have fingers?" Patch blinked, checking out the DVD cover.

"Yes." Cherry replied.

"It's an animation thing," Lionel replied. "Makes 'em seem more human."

"Plus you have thumbs now since you're a familiar." Atticus said to Patch.

"Heh, that's true." Patch replied, looking at his paws which had changed since he first met Atticus.

"I never noticed that until now, but...okay." Lionel shrugged.

"Eh, we'll talk about it later," Patch smiled. "Let's watch this movie."

They all sat down together, watching the previews, and soon, the movie started as they got comfortable.

"There is a charming tradition observed by the Adelie Penguins," said the narrator. "Once a year, during the mating season, the male birds gather along the antarctic beaches and there, each selects an extraordinary pebble."

As the narrator continued, the TV began to spark slightly. Patch tilted his head as he seemed to see that.

"Drell?! Are you there?!" Cherry soon asked.

"No..." Lionel replied. "Haven't seen him all week, so I doubt it."

And the TV covered them with electric energy, suddenly teleporting them into the film.

"Yaaaugh!" The others yelped as they were suddenly taken, starting a new adventure for all of them.

They soon changed forms as they were sent into the world of the movie, landing into the snow before popping out, looking all around at their new surroundings.

"Anybody get the number of that truck...?" Lionel grunted as he got up onto his feet...or rather, flippers.

"You okay, Lionel?" Atticus asked.

"Sure, just a little curious," replied Lionel. "As in wondering what the heck happened to us?"

"That's a good question," Atticus said. "I feel like we're in for a new adventure."

"Boy, it's been a while since you last said that," Cherry replied before looking to him in surprise, then peeked into some water to see her reflection. "Gah! I'm a penguin!"

"Not just you," replied Mo. "That goes for us, too!"

They all took a look around as they all appeared to be penguins which was a bit surprising and overwhelming, though not unexpected.

"I should've guessed." Cherry sighed to herself.

"Well, at least we look nice." Lionel replied.

"Downside is that we can't fly... Oh, well," Mo shrugged. "I guess we better explore."

"Oh, look..." Cherry said, pointing out.

Many penguins were shown to be exchanging pebbles together out of love.

"It's Valentine's Day in school all over again." Cherry then continued.

"Except it feels genuine," remarked Lionel. "And this is basically their proposals."

"Oh, it's so romantic." Mo smiled a bit.

Atticus smiled from that and went to see if he could get a pebble for Mo.

"Surprised you like it." Cherry replied.

"Hey, I may be a tomboy, but I can like sweet moments like you, as a goth, can like cute things." Mo said.

"Fair enough." Cherry replied.

Lionel began to ponder, while looking over the rows of pebbles. "I wonder...which one of these pebbles is good enough?" he asked out loud.

"Do you take this pebble?~" The boy penguins sang.

"Now and forever~" The girl penguins sang back.

"Do you take this penguin?~"

"Now and forever~"

"Do you?~"

"I do~"

Mo giggled as she found it to be very cute.

As Lionel was looking around the rock mounds for a pebble, the music continued.

"We will grow old together...Cozy and cold together~We'll try our best together...Further our nest together...We'll be a pair forever~Learning to share forever~"

Atticus began to look with Lionel so they could both give pebbles to Mo and Cherry while Patch looked invested in the song as it made him think about his girlfriend, Collette.

"It's now and forever, And ever and ever, It's now and forever, And ever and ever~" The singing continued. "Now and forever, As sure as the snow, As long as the ocean roars, I'll love you in a way that I'll never begin to outgrow, I'll now and forever be yours~"

"Cripes!" Lionel groused. "A zillion stupid pebbles, and I can hardly find a DECENT one, let alone a good one!"

"These all look the same to me," Atticus said to Lionel. "How do they tell which one's the best one?"

"I guess it's a penguin thing." Lionel shrugged, reaching into the mound and rustling around.

"Yeah, I guess." Atticus agreed.

Eventually, three young birds were shown flying in the distance, or at least trying to. They soon flew down around a penguin in a hat and scarf for some reason.

"Hi, Hubie," said the smallest one. "Tell us a story!"

"Yeah, a love story!" replied the other.

The third gagged. "Ugh, that's mushy stuff!"

"Hm?" Patch blinked and looked over to see what was going on.

"Ugh, Beany!" One of the little birds pouted to the one who gagged.

"Well, once there was a penguin, who fell in love with the most beautiful girl penguin." The penguin named Hubie began.

"Did she love you back?" The bird asked knowingly.

"They never even met. You see, he was... Painfully shy," Hubie explained, smiling bashfully as he crossed his fingers behind his back. "Well one day, he just swam up to her and said, 'Hello, Marina, I'm Hubie and I think you're fabulous'!"

The young birds giggled.

"Who am I kidding? I never even talked to the girl!" Hubie sighed.

"Well, you should tell her how you feel." Patch suggested as he soon came to see Hubie along with the young birds.

Suddenly, Hubie lost his balance and then slid down the side of the bluff. Timmy, Petra, and Beany watched him go, until he crashed into Marina, who got up and saw Hubie laying on his back. Patch then took a look with the younger birds.

"That's Marina." The girl bird told Patch.

"Ah... I see." Patch replied.

"G-G-Goodness Glaciers!" Hubie gasped to the female penguin. "M-M-Marina!"

"So that wasn't an avalanche," Marina giggled to him before playfully poking him. "That was some landing."

"I'm s-s-sorry, Marina, I'm just so clumsy." Hubie stuttered as he stood himself up, nervously.

"Don't worry, Hubie." Marina giggled.

And they both had a good laugh over the incident. Patch smiled fondly to that himself.

"But, someone else had his eye on the fair Marina: Drake, an evil penguin who always got his way." The narrator then said.

Drake himself was shown to be watching the scene with envy as his servants stand by, holding an ice-block mirror in their flippers. "That little wimp. I'll knock the stutter right out of him! Marina doesn't know it yet, but she's going to be my wife," he growled in jealous while making a snowball while also admiring himself in the mirror. "Our children will be the strongest, the smartest, the bravest! Not to mention the best looking. Why, they'll be just like me!" he then let out an evil laugh from that.

The servants soon laughed along with him until he growled at them to shut up.

"I'm telling you, boys: Marina is as good as mine!" Drake told them.

His servants resumed laughing as Drake tossed the snowball and continued looking at Hubie and Marina.

"Patch? Where'd you go?" Mo's voice called out.

"Hey, Spot!" Cherry's voice added.

Patch looked over and went back to see them.

"About time you got back," remarked Lionel. "What happened?"

"Sorry about that, guys," Patch replied. "I guess I got lost in the call to adventure."

"Of course you did." Cherry smirked.

"Well, we don't know much about this world yet, so it might be a good idea to stick together." Atticus advised.

"Good idea," Lionel agreed. "So that way we don't get lost or anything!"

"Sorry about that, guys, it won't happen again." Patch promised.

"Alright, works for me." Mo replied.

"I guess nothing to do now, but to hang out," Cherry shrugged. "Pretty mundane adventure so far."

"I guess we mostly have to help out Hubie." Patch replied.

"I guess so," Cherry shrugged. "Uh, you met Hubie?"

"Yeah, him and Marina," Patch replied. "They seem to really, really like each other. I'm a dog, I notice these things."

They watched as Hubie and Marina enjoyed sitting together on the peak of the hill.

"This is really quite a spot, Hubie," remarked Marina. "Whaddo you do up here?"

"Well, I w-wonder about s-stuff." Hubie shrugged, sheepishly.

"Stuff?" Marina asked, looking at him. "What kind of stuff?"

"I-I just-" Hubie began before sighing. "Nah, you'll think it's s-silly..."

"I bet it's not silly at all," Marina insisted. "Try me."

So Hubie sang. "Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean...Why the sea is green like your eyes~...I'm sorry... "

Marina didn't mind. "Go on."

"Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new... Where the stars are shooting to, When they're shooting through the skies~," sang Hubie. "There's wondrous things that I would like to know...Like how they make the winds and turn the tides; And then I wonder why; I wonder so, While other guys are busy choosing brides~... Oh, where was I?"

Atticus, Cherry, Mo, Patch, and Lionel began to watch that a bit while being quiet so they wouldn't ruin the moment for Hubie and Marina.

"Choosing brides." Marina replied, giggling at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be somebody right for me~" Hubie then continued bashfully. "Somebody who wonders too, Who's wonderful too, Like I-I don't know, like y-you...~" he then stopped singing as he felt a little nervous and sad again. "You must be bored to tears with this wacky nonsense."

"I don't think it's nonsense at all," Marina assured him with a smile. "Even though, you are a bit wacky."

And so they sat together, enjoying a peaceful night.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Atticus smiled.

"Oh, boy." Cherry sighed as that always led to something bad happening.

"Mm..." Patch blinked before yawning as he suddenly looked sleepy.

"Oh, Patch is tired." Atticus then said.

"Might as well get the little guy to bed," Lionel replied. "Don't want him tired tomorrow."

"Right..." Atticus nodded.

They soon went to get going as Hubie and Marina continued to enjoy the moonlight together. A few hours later, they woke up to see a shiny green flame streaking down towards Hubie.


	2. Chapter 2

"Huh? What's that?" Cherry mumbled a little wearily.

"You see something, Cherry?" Atticus asked with a yawn.

Lionel woke with a yawn as the green flame hit the ground in front of Hubie, who got up and waddled over slowly.

"Ooh!" Atticus and Mo blinked curiously.

"What the heck was that?" Cherry wondered.

"Hubie, what's going on?" Atticus soon called out to the male penguin.

"I did it..." Hubie gasped. "I found it...the perfect pebble for Marina! And I'm gonna give it to her tomorrow!" In his hands he clutched a tiny emerald cube.

"Oh! Well, congratulations, Hubie," Mo smiled. "That is a nice looking pebble."

"Yeah, it's like a gem." Atticus added in agreement.

"Just like Marina is." Hubie smiled back, bashfully from that.

"Ooh, poetic AND great with kids!" Lionel remarked. "Yeah, you're gonna do great."

"T-T-Thanks, g-guys," Hubie smiled. "That means a lot."

"Sure, no problem!" Lionel replied. "Good night, and good luck!"

"Thank you again..." Hubie smiled and nodded. "Th-Thank you so much."

The others smiled back before they fell back asleep.

"Still more believable than Angie and Oscar in Shark Tale." Cherry yawned before drifting off with the others.

Lionel nodded in agreement as he went back to sleep.

When they fell asleep, Cherry began to monitor everyone's dreams like she always did.

"Knowing Atticus, he's probably dreaming about the future." Cherry said to herself knowingly.

And so she went in to check. It seemed to be Atticus and Mo as penguins, watching over their trio of penguin children.

"Aww... Wait, those aren't the bird kids from before..." Cherry smiled before narrowing her eyes strangely.

"It's clear that Atticus is having one of his visions." Princess Luna said as she soon came to join beside Cherry.

"More or less, yeah," noted Lionel. "Guess he's got his future aspirations all worked out."

"This really doesn't surprise me." Cherry agreed to them before leaving the room to see another dream.

Mo appeared to be dreaming about her future wedding to Atticus of them as ponies with Twilight conducing the service as Cherry was there as the best mare.

"Whoa, talk about your foreshadowing." Lionel remarked. "Wait... One... Two... Three... There's something unusual here..."

"Could you be a little more specific?" Cherry asked.

"I mean Atticus and Mo are here, and so are you," said Lionel. "But I happen to be severely non-existent here!"

"Are you sure?" Princess Luna asked.

"Do you see me?!" Lionel rolled his eyes.

Princess Luna made him turn around and Dream Lionel was soon shown to be walking up beside Dream Cherry for the wedding ceremony.

"Well, I didn't notice until you pointed it out," Lionel replied. "So my assumption was justified."

"Sometimes we need to take a closer look to see the big picture." Princess Luna advised.

"You should work in a fortune cookie factory." Cherry suggested.

"Hm... Quite..." Princess Luna replied to her student.

"Yeah, whatever..." Lionel grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"What?" Cherry glanced at him.

"...Nothing, nothing, it's not important," Lionel replied. "L-Let's just keep going."

"Hm... Right..." Cherry replied before walking off with Lionel and Princess Luna.

"I'm sorry your lazy day got ruined, Cherry." Princess Luna said.

"Eh, it's for the best, I guess," Cherry shrugged. "I just hope I don't have to see that nuisance Sledgehammer O'Possum again for a while when I went with Cath on that What a Cartoon! adventure."

Lionel flipped through the scrapbook until finding Sledgehammer O'Possum's page...and visibly wincing at the painful, undeserved slapstick littering the page.

"Yep..." Cherry said. "And to think Cath wanted me to give him a second chance."

Lionel closed the book, his face now stark white. "...I see why you didn't like it..." he whispered.

Cherry nodded once. "I might like Schadenfreude, but I have my limits."

"That's a mighty big word." Princess Luna told Cherry.

"It means I sometimes like the suffering of others, but not in a bad way like that makes it sound." Cherry tried to explain.

"Translation: slapstick is only funny if the target did something recently to warrant the use of it." Lionel replied, regaining his skintone.

"I see..." Princess Luna replied.

"I'll get back to these another day though." Cherry said, putting the scrapbook away for right now.

"So, any other dreams to check?" asked Lionel. "I got time on my hands."

"Hmm... I'm not sure..." Cherry shrugged.

"Where is your teacher?" Princess Luna asked.

"Drell? We haven't seen him all week," Cherry replied. "We just thought maybe he went on vacation with Hilda or something. Oh, man, he's not in trouble again, is he?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Princess Luna said. "Never thought you would worry about him?"

"Ha! Me? Worry about him?" Cherry laughed. "When have I ever cared about him?"

Princess Luna soon took out a memory from Valentine's Day.

"Whoa! No, no, no, Lionel doesn't need to see that!" Cherry said, trying to hide it.

"Besides, I already know," Lionel replied. "Also that time when he got zapped away for using weather magic when we were on that Book of Life adventure."

"Yeah!" Cherry added.

"That was also when you unlocked the Element of Empathy." Princess Luna told Cherry.

Cherry turned away, mumbling slightly. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Look, you can't stand Drell most of the time, but sometimes he's actually a decent person," Lionel replied. "Let's just drop the subject and leave it there."

"Fair enough..." Cherry said. "So, Luna, you don't know why we're suddenly in this adventure?"

"I guess this is just one of those strange things that happen to you and your friends." Princess Luna replied.

"Works for me," Lionel replied. "And now that the sun is rising, we can actually get on with the rest of the movie!"

"I'll see you all again later." Princess Luna told them.

"See ya, Luna," Cherry replied. "Maybe we'll stop by Equestria sometime and we can have some one-on-one time."

"I would like that." Princess Luna smiled before waving goodbye.

And so the group woke up to see Hubie, looking excited as he ran to find Marina.

"Has anyone seen Marina?" he asked. "I gotta find her!"

The group then came over to help out Hubie as he was in a rush to see the penguin of his dreams. The others soon called out to the other penguins to see if they had seen Marina, trying to help out Hubie. A bunch of penguins seemed to all be lined up together as they ran all around the snowy grounds.

"Hey! What's the hold-up?" One penguin asked the other.

"Someone saw a leopard seal!" The other penguin replied.

Cherry ran one way and soon fell flat on the ground after running into one strong looking penguin, seeing stars over her eyes. "Watch where you're going... You monkey butt..." she then mumbled before shaking her head, then glaring. "Watch it, you-" she then saw that it was Drake. "Oh... My..."

"YOU watch where you're going, you idiot!" Drake spat, shoving her out of the way, where Lionel caught her.

"Good thing I have five fingers on each flipper." said Lionel as he stuck up his middle left.

"Heh, flipping him off with a flipper." Cherry chuckled.

"So, nerd, I hear you wanna be a big ladies' man," Drake smirked to Hubie before pushing him up to a cliff. "Marina is mine!"

"You big b-b-bully!" Hubie retaliated.

"Get lost!" Patch growled.

"You get out of here, this doesn't concern you!" Drake glared at Patch as he grabbed a hold of Hubie. "Wake up and smell the seaweed, you little fool! Nobody's going to marry a loser like you. Now, give me that stupid pebble!"

"No, it's for Marina!" Hubie cried out.

"Yeah, so leave him alone, you puffed-up windbag!" Lionel added. "Or else!"

"Ooh... Scary!" Drake mocked them with a laugh as he began to drop Hubie into the water. "Hope you can swim better than you can t-t-talk. Bye, Hubie. Sleep with the fishes."

Atticus gasped and soon dove in after Hubie to help him out. The two soon ended up in the water, and Atticus spotted the pebble so he grabbed it and gave it to Hubie with a smile.

"Why, you low-down algae breathing, seal-smoocher!" Lionel glared. "Nobody does that to MY pals!"

"You have pretty big words for such a little penguin," Drake smirked. "Why don't you crawl back into the egg you hatched from?"

"I got more than big words, Muscle-Head!" Lionel remarked as he put up his dukes. "I got the guts to back 'em up!"

"Gladly!" Drake grinned as he did the same thing.

Patch checked Atticus and Hubie, and luckily, they didn't seem to be hurt, even though the other penguins mentioned a leopard seal.

Lionel cracked his neck as he squared off with Drake. "C'mon, Sergeant Steroids! Make your move!" he remarked, bobbing and weaving.

"HA! You make me laugh," Drake smirked to him while punching and fighting back. "At least you're an actual challenge unlike most of the losers here like Hubie."

Cherry and Mo soon came over to see what was going on.

"Where are Atticus and Hubie?" Mo wondered.

"They're probably okay," Cherry said. "Kick his tail, Lionel!"

Lionel nodded, before morphing into a penguin Rocky Balboa. "I'm gonna make like LL Cool J, and knock you out!" he remarked, before he wound up his fist with the sound of an approaching freight train.

"I don't know who that is." Drake said, a bit unimpressed and began to attempt to dodge his fist.

Lionel then started throwing snow in Drake's eyes to temporarily blind him, then delivered a haymaker to knock him over.

"Heh. Nice." Cherry smirked from that.

Drake stumbled a bit since he couldn't see anything, trying to get the snow out of his eyes. Lionel then did a spin-kick and grabbed Drake by the legs, before throwing him aside.

"Ooh! Tough and wise guy, eh?" Drake glared to him.

"Ooh, he shouldn't have done that." One of the penguins gulped.

"Better believe it, bucko!" Lionel remarked. "You mess with my pals, I get REAL mad!"

"Well, you just signed your death wish if you think you can tussle with me!" Drake glared at Lionel.

"Buddy, I don't think," Lionel remarked. "I KNOW!"

Cherry rushed over, blowing a raspberry, then went back over by Mo.

"That one must be yours." Drake deadpanned from how Cherry insulted him.

"Better believe it!" Lionel replied. "And I'm gonna trash you for REAL!"

"I always love a good challenge," Drake smirked. "Maybe you could be of use to me if I don't kill you."

"Your mother was a snowblower!" Cherry soon yelled out.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Drake snapped at her.

"Ooh... Lionel's not gonna like that." Mo smirked a bit.

"How about I shut you up myself?!" Lionel growled. "Nobody insults her AND gets away with it!"

"Come here then." Drake smirked before lunging out and tackling Lionel.

Lionel shoved Drake off of him, panting angrily as he socked him in the face a few more times.

"Hubie!" Marina soon called out.

Hubie waded in the water for a bit until a leopard seal soon came out to eat the penguin in the water.

"Gaugh! Look out!" Atticus gasped once he saw the leopard seal.

Lionel gasped as he saw the leopard seal attacking Atticus, Hubie and Patch. "It's been fun, bucko!" he smirked at Drake. "But I got bigger fish to fry!"

"Can't you use your strength?!" Patch asked Atticus.

"I'm not sure if I should or not!" Atticus replied.

"I would!" Patch said to him.

"You're a real pain in the tail-feathers." Drake snarled towards Lionel.

"Thanks, and you stink, too!" Lionel sneered before turning to Cherry. "Ah'll be bahck." he said in a Schwarzenegger voice as he dived off the cliff after the others.

"Oh, I hope that seal doesn't eat all of them." Mo said nervously.

"Relax, Atticus is there, he could probably turn it into boots." Cherry replied.

Lionel hopped out of the water and charged towards the seal. The leopard seal snarled as it chased the penguins in the water to get some food, unaware of what it was in for. Lionel grabbed it by the tail, swung it around, and threw it into the sky.

"I could've done that." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Well, why didn't ya?" Lionel smirked back.

"Eh, I guess I wanted to see what your strategy would be." Atticus shrugged with a smirk.

"Well, wish granted," Lionel replied. "And I know you were just doing it so I could get a chance to save us for once. You're welcome!"

"Hm... Well played, both of you." Patch said.

"How did you do that?!" Hubie asked Lionel in shock.

"I'm just an extraordinary type of guy," Lionel replied. "Now let's try and get back to the others!"

"Yeah, come on before something worse happens." Atticus suggested.

They began to swim back over to the others, their new penguin bodies making their swimming stronger.

They soon climbed up on a piece of drifting ice, though they looked around, not seeing the others.

"Guys?" Patch called. "Where are you? We're over here!"

"Uh-oh... We must be farther away..." Atticus frowned.

It soon seemed that they were being swept away from the penguin world from being on the iceberg, and of course, they would be in for a new adventure.

"Hoo-boy..." Lionel sighed. "I reckon we're in quite a spot of trouble here..."

"Oh... Sorry, guys." Patch frowned.

"N-No, this is my fault." Hubie replied.

"Screw that," replied Lionel. "If anything, it's Drake's fault. We're gonna get him, but good."

It seemed though that they were in for a ride away from Cherry, Mo, and Marina.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be far from Antarctica for a while..." Atticus sighed.

"Yep." Patch had to agree while Lionel nodded.

"Hubie!" Marina cried out.

"Marina!" Hubie then cried out.

"STELLA...!" Lionel exclaimed, tearing his shirt off. "Whoops, wrong script. AH'LL BE BAHCK! WE SWEAR!"

"It just might be a while." Patch added.

"Huddled against the wind and buffeted by the storm, Hubie and his new friends were swept away to warmer waters where there lived an enemy greater than a leopard seal: man." The narrator informed.

"Oh, I don't like the sound of that!" Lionel remarked as the screen faded to black.

Cherry and Mo both looked concerned as this didn't look good for the boys.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, after a very long while, we are shown a giant boat in the water which was known as The Good Ship Misery, and Lionel, Patch, Atticus, and Hubie were shown to be in cages together.

"Oh, I think they're coming around," A voice said. "Welcome back, lads."

Lionel yawned. "How'd we get here?" he asked as he stood up. "Not to mention, where are we?"

"Ugh... What happened?" Atticus groaned as he rubbed his head.

"You're aboard The Good Ship Misery," The voice replied, showing a bit of an elderly penguin. "You've been asleep nearly three days now."

"Three days?!" Hubie gasped. "We've been asleep for three days!? I'm sure Marina thinks I'm lost forever!"

"Marina?" The penguin asked.

"A girl back home." Hubie told him.

"Great..." Lionel grumbled.

"Why, you're our first Adelies!" said another penguin.

"What's your names?" asked the third.

"Yes, what're your names?"

"I'm H-H-Hubie," Hubie replied. "And these are my new friends: Atticus, Lionel, and Patch."

"Well, welcome aboard, Hubie, Atticus, Lionel, and Patch," One penguin female greeted. "Although, 'welcome' probably isn't the appropriate word."

"Outrage is the appropriate word!" The other penguin female added.

"Yes." The first agreed with her.

"Abomination!" One penguin exclaimed.

"The indignity!" Three penguins added in unison.

"The horror!" added another penguin.

"I can already tell we're gonna hate it here." Lionel remarked.

"If you're in to pain and agony~" The penguins began to sing. "If you love the great indoors, Welcome to the Good Ship Misery, The misery's all yours, Everyday begins with misery (Misery), Breakfast in a rusty cup, Then we all get dull and miserable, And then we all throw up, The boots have got the place so hot, That to your spot you've got the rot and oh~"

"Gosh." Atticus winced.

Lionel turned an odd shade of green at that.

"There's never sun!~The rats have run; does anyone remember fun?~" sang the penguins. "NO! (Just thought I'd ask!)"

"And I thought Cherry was a pessimist..." Atticus sighed to himself from the other penguins.

"Nah, she's a realist," replied Lionel. "These guys are pessimists cuz they're stuck on a crappy ship with piss-poor accommodations."

"If you're thinking this could never be~(Think again!)" sang the penguins. "If you're thinking it's the Ritz-(Fat chance!) Sorry, but the Good Ship Misery... (Is a reality,) Hubie, baby, this is the pits!"

"We believe ya." Patch replied.

"You sit and think, And pray we sink, Your muscles shrink, You start to stink, And phew!~" The penguins continued to sing. "And they plop that slimy slop and drop the glop of the slop top, It's whew!, Every day is a total tragedy, Tragedy, And the days start to blur, Getting bored aboard the Good Ship Misery~"

"Is a redundancy~" finished one penguin.

"Is everybody miserable?" asked Lionel.

"Now you're talkin',~" sang the penguins. "Yes, sir!~"

"Yup... That's the kind of answer I expected..." Lionel replied.

"Honestly? Me too." Atticus had to agree.

"Get a hold of it!" A man's voice called out.

"Huh?" Atticus blinked, looking around.

"The boots!" The penguins all gasped before rushing back to their cages.

"Uh, the boots?" Patch repeated out of confusion.

"He must mean the people!" Lionel replied.

"Be quiet down there!" said one man as he and three others came down.

Another penguin was shown as it seemed to struggle in one man's hold.

"Blast it all, now!" One man complained.

The new penguin who seemed to be a rockhopper gave the humans a hard time as he flapped his wings, while one of the sailors fell down on the floor.

"Open the door, man! Open the door!" A man called out.

Another man ran to a shark cage and opened the door, as the sea captain put the other penguin in there. "Hold still, lad! Or I'll give you a fist in the beak!"

The humans then locked the cage door tight on the new penguin.

"Now, get in there! And, stay there!" One of the men sneered.

"Geez..." Lionel remarked. "New guy's got guts."

"Careful, I think he's a biter." Atticus advised.

"COME BACK HERE, YA YELLOW-BELLIED LANDLUBBERS!" The rockhopper penguin glared, shaking the cage bars, but it would be no use.

"Take a breather, laddie," The older penguin chuckled to his aggression. "That door over there later. I can promise ya."

"Eh, save it, old timer," The penguin glared. "No one messes with Rocko the Rockhopper!"

"Eh, the humans just did!" Another penguin chuckled.

All of the other penguins soon laughed at his expense. Lionel, Patch, Atticus and Hubie, however, were the only ones who kept quiet.

"Hey, when I get outta here, you're seal bait!" snapped Rocko, as Hubie glanced at him. "What're you starin' at, bird brain?"

"That's Hubie, and he's heartbroken." One of the female penguins replied.

"He was snatched away from the lady he loved with those friends of his: Atticus, Lionel, and Patch." The other female penguin replied.

"Oh, poor pebble head," Rocko mocked. "If he had any guts, they never would have taken him alive," he then paced around his cage. "So, where's that floating scrapheap heading to."

"Our destination is, uh, difficult to determine at this juncture." One penguin replied.

"That means he doesn't know."The other clarified.

"Well, we'd be in warm waters~" The older penguin said, a bit suggestively.

"We'd be in Bora Bora, Pops! I know where we are!" Rocko replied. "Where do we dock? That's what I'm askin'. Where do we dock?"

"Bora Bora? Isn't that that one beach?" Patch commented.

Lionel nodded in response.

"We can't say fer sure, lad," said the older penguin. "But I've heard stories of sailors selling penguins to zoos."

"Great!" Lionel threw up his hands. "Not only are we on some crappy ship, but we get to be stuck in some shitty zoo!"

"The zoo?!" Atticus yelped. "I can't go to a zoo!"

"Zoos? I'm not goin' to no zoo, oh, no," Rocko huffed. "I'll go to helmsman, I'll go to first mate, I'll go to the captain of this oversized dinghy! I'll make them turn this tub AROUND if I have to!"

"But, I-I can't go to a zoo!" Hubie panicked. "I've g-gotta get back home to Antarctica!"

"Who's with me? Who's for bustin' outta here?" Rocko asked the other penguins. "Come on, ya jellyfish! "How about you, Seal-Bait? You?"

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Rockhopper, but free food at the zoo sounds awful good to me." One penguin replied.

"Hey, we're with ya, man!" Lionel shouted. "We wanna bust out just as bad as you do!"

"Now you're talkin'!" Rocko replied to him. "At least someone around here has common sense."

Hubie huffed a bit, though he soon looked into his pebble as it seemed to show him a window to back home where Marina was.

"Huh?" Patch blinked. "Is that pebble magic?"

"Marina... Hubie is gone... Face it! Forget him!" A female voice called to Marina as she made a seashell chain.

"Why don't you marry Drake?" Another female penguin asked.

"No, Priscilla," Marina protested with a gentle smile. "I believe Hubie is still out there somewhere and he'll come back home in time for the Full Moon Wedding Ceremony."

"Atta girl, Marina! Way to stay loyal!" Lionel whispered. "But can it show us our friends?"

Atticus and Patch came to take a look and soon found Cherry and Mo.

"Are you saying you wanna marry Hubie?" Mo asked.

"I do." Marina smiled sincerely.

"Well... I think he could make you very happy." Cherry told Marina.

"Yeah! He seems like a really great guy." Mo added.

The other girl penguins seemed to disagree with Cherry and Mo.

"But how could you possibly choose a wimp like Hubie over a hunk like Drake?" One of Marina's friends soon asked.

"Hubie is a sweetheart," Marina sighed. "He's generous and kind, and always thoughtful of others, and-"

Suddenly, Drake appeared dramatically and looking heroic with the help of his goons. "Morning ladies," he said, suavely, making the other female penguins faint, except for maybe Cherry and Mo who looked annoyed as he directly approached the penguin he admired like Gaston for Belle. "Marina, my pet, I want you to be my wife."

"Drake, I love Hubie." Marina argued.

"Hubie? I deeply sympathize, Marina, but he's nowhere to be found," Drake replied. "I offer my own hand."

"She said no, you sicko!" Cherry snapped.

"Yeah! Ever heard of taking no for an answer?!" added Mo.

"Don't worry, someday you'll find someone like me~" Drake smirked to them.

Mo looked like she was going to be sick from that.

"I'd rather massage Drell's feet than go out with someone like him." Cherry rolled her eyes in her own disgust.

"Ooh, Cherry, I hope Drell didn't hear you say that." Atticus said nervously.

"So the answer is no!" Marina then told Drake.

"Think about it. Give me your answer, later, but remember, you must choose a husband before the Full Moon wedding ceremony or be banished!" Drake replied, refusing to take 'no' for an answer. "Gosh, that's the law!"

"Why, the NERVE of that despicable scumbag!" Lionel exclaimed. "Rocko, if you have an escape plan, then we are all ears!"

"You talkin' to me?" Rocko replied.

"Yes, sir, we are!" Hubie smiled.

"Don't call me 'sir'," Rocko glared. "Call me 'Rocko'!"

"Very well, Rocko, help us out here." Patch then said.

"Right, yes, well, Rocko, it's about my girl." Hubie then added.

"Wait, wait, wait," Rocko asked as he soon got himself free from his trap. "You want me to spring you out so you can get back to Miss Wonderful?"

"And to beat up the prick muscling in on her!" Lionel added.

"Forget it." Rocko replied.

"WHAT?!" Atticus and Patch complained.

"A moment ago you asked for who's getting out of here," Hubie tried to sound brave. "Well, I am!"

"You're too dumb!" Rocko scoffed.

"Take me please!" Hubie begged.

"Why should I?" Rocko replied.

"Because we could distract the boots!" Lionel explained. "They'll be so busy watching us trip over ourselves, they won't notice you sneaking out!"

"Like I really need a diversion." Rocko scoffed.

"Come on!" Atticus replied. "You have to trust us!"

"I could yell and make horrible noises, and-" Hubie said as he soon slipped and got his head caught in his pot.

Rocko laughed at his weak determination. "Well, you made me laugh." he then admitted.

Atticus then grabbed onto the pot to get it off of Hubie's head, freeing him in seconds.

"Well, if you give me a chance, I'll bring the house down." Hubie gave a small smile.

Rocko laughed and grew to like the idea before asking, "What's your name?"

"That's Hubie, Patch, Atticus," Lionel pointed out. "And I'm Lionel. Consider us co-conspirators for the time being!"

"So, yeah, let's do this thing." Atticus added.

"Well, uh, guys, alright, you're on!" Rocko said to them as he tried to get the lock open.

"Go for it, guys!" The other penguins added in.

"But hey, once we're on deck, it's every man for himself." Rocko then told them.

"Yes, sir!" The four soon saluted the rockhopper penguin.

"Alright, so Rocko, what's your plan?" Patch then asked.

"Okay, guys; here's how you get out of this cage," Rocko began to tell them. "I want you to pay attention. Watch my beak."

Lionel nodded, and so Rocko showed them how. The ship continued to ride along as they were waiting for a rather long while.

Eventually, Rocko led them onto a plan so they wouldn't be forced into a zoo and so that Hubie could propose to Marina before the Full Moon Ceremony which was very important to penguin culture.

"Ya got everything?" The elderly male penguin asked.

"This is all I need!" Hubie replied as he held onto his pebble.

Just then, they heard a man singing.

"Here come the Boots!" said one penguin, as everyone got into place. The man came downstairs with a bucket full of green slop and a ladle to spoon it out with.

Everyone soon braced themselves as the man came down, singing to himself.

"This is it." Patch whispered to himself.

"Yep." Atticus whispered back.

"Ahoy, mateys!" The man called out, opening Hubie, Atticus, Patch, and Lionel's cage, giving them some slop. "Get yer stomachs ready for the sloppiest slop you ever graced the galley's garbage! You don't know how lucky you are!"

Lionel grimaced at the slushy goop.

"You know, you all should feel lucky!" The man replied as he gave out spoonfuls of the filthy substance.

"Ugh... It's worse than the gruel from the war." Atticus gulped slightly.

Rocko groaned in disgust, then gave a puppy dog-eyed look at the captain with his mouth dangling open with her tongue out like an actually hungry puppy.

"Now, I don't want no trouble from you today," The captain told the hardheaded penguin, then smiled at her puppy dog act. "Well, now that's more like it!" he opened his cage.

Rocko then began to attack, jumping up over him, dropping the bucket onto his head.

"Come back here, you! Come back!" The captain snapped as Rocko escaped.

Lionel glanced to Atticus. "You were in a war?" he asked, surprised.

"It's a long story," Atticus replied. "Let's go help Rocko so we can get outta here."

"Come on, guys, let's go!" Hubie called out as the humans began to chase him.

"Fine, tell me later." replied Lionel as they helped Hubie out and got onto the deck of the ship.

Atticus nodded as they soon helped out their possible new friend. Hubie dropped his pebble and he panicked, so he went to go grab it. Two humans soon grabbed a net, but one threw it over the other as Rocko slipped away from them. Lionel and Patch helped Hubie get the pebble as they escaped the humans' clutches.

"Gosh, this is intense!" Patch said to himself.

"Forget about that blasted pebble!" Rocko told Hubie.

"But Hubie needs it!" Atticus told the rockhopper.

"So I'll grab it, chaps!" Lionel whooped in an Aussie accent before leaping down to dive for it.

"Oh, do be careful, Lionel!" Atticus warned as they escaped with Rocko and Hubie.

"I'm ALWAYS careful!" Lionel replied as he managed to snag the pebble.

"Sure he is..." Atticus said to himself during the escape.

Lionel soon rushed back to the others once he got the pebble.

"Hurry!" Patch cried out.

"Done and done!" Lionel nodded as he climbed up to the deck. "So...you were in a war?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, for a little while," Atticus replied. "Drell told me it would be a civil duty."

Lionel blinked. "Huh...sounds rough." he replied.

"It kind of was..." Atticus sighed sharply. "I felt a little scared about going, but once I got there, it wasn't so bad. The fighting was pretty scary though."

"Yeah, I can imagine..." Lionel replied. "I'm just glad you're still among the living."

"Heh. Me too." Atticus gave a small smile.

Lionel hugged him, as they dove into the water.

"Let's get outta here." Atticus then said.

"You can stop following me now!" Rocko complained. "You're on your own now!"

However, the others kept following as they found themselves even further away from Hubie's home than before. Suddenly, a tidal wave came and washed them out to sea once more. They all yelped and they were soon taken for a ride.

A long while later, they soon all woke up, groaning as they didn't seem to be on the Good Ship Misery or even Antarctica. In fact, it looked like a tropical beach.

"Where are we?" Hubie asked.

"I dunno, but I feel really hot." Patch soon panted.

"Judging by the heat... Feels like Phoenix." replied Rocko as the group glanced around.

"It's a beach!" Lionel exclaimed. "And a very popular one, apparently."

A bug soon came out and ate the seaweed that Rocko was wrapped in.

"Guys, look!" Hubie then pointed out. "People!"

"Looks like some private beach; we must be in Morea or Tahiti." Rocko replied.

"How do they live like this?" Hubie asked from the heat.

"They pay for it." Rocko told him.

"I wonder how far it is to Antarctica?" Atticus wondered.

"3,000 miles in that direction, but you'll never make it." Rocko replied.

"Sure we will," said Hubie. "I'm fit!"

"Kid, you got 'eat me' written all over ya." said Rocko.

"I'm a good swimmer!" replied Hubie.

"You don't know these waters like I do." said Rocko.

"He has a point... We are kinda lost." Atticus had to admit.

"Yep, you're lost," Rocko told them all. "And I'm looking at some dead penguins."

The vine Rocko was holding onto broke, while the ant leapt off the descending half of the vine and clutched onto the ascending one until he slammed his back into a tree branch, followed by Rocko, who slammed his head, as he fell, clutching onto the vine for support, and swung around.

"Yup, I'll give it two days tops, and you'll be in the belly of anything from a killer whale to a sardine." Rocko then continued, shaking off the pain.

"We'll see about that." replied Lionel.

"Getting back to Marina is all that matters to me," Hubie told the rockhopper. "I mean-Rocko, look! I dream about her night and day. I see her face when I close my eyes," he then showed him the pebble. "And, look! Look at this! Wow! Is that an engagement pebble or what?!"

"Do you really have to gush like that?" Rocko asked out of annoyance.

"You're asking me where I got this, right?" Hubie asked.

"Yes!" Rocko replied.

"Well, picture this: Pebble Beach," Hubie smiled. "Moonlit sky, gentle breeze..."

"Already done." Lionel nodded.

"C'mon, get to it." said Rocko.

"I look up, and there it is: the first evening star!" smiled Hubie.

"Summarize, summarize!" said Rocko.

"What do I do?" Hubie then continued. "I make a wish, and then, it jets across the sky and lands at my feet!"

"Really?" Rocko asked.

"I pick it up, and there's the face of my girl: Marina." Hubie smiled.

"So special. So unique. So what?!" Rocko replied sarcastically.

"I was starting to miss Cherry." Atticus muttered from Rocko's deadpan mannerisms.

"At least Cherry has her nice moments." Lionel replied.

"Don't you see? It's my fate, Rocko!" Hubie smiled to the rockhopper penguin. "I'm destined to marry Marina. It's under the stars."

"'I'm destined to marry Marina. It's under the stars'," Rocko imitated Hubie before scoffing. "Yap, yap, yap, yap! Why won't you get that thing fixed, huh?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hubie frowned. "I guess nobody likes a blabbermouth, right?"

"No, you think?" Rocko scoffed.

Patch grew impatient with Rocko.

"You know what you need; you need a dream." Hubie suggested.

"I got one." Rocko replied.

"And that would be...?" asked Atticus.

"I'm not sure I can tell you." Rocko replied.

"Your secret is safe with us." Hubie promised.

"I don't even know you!" Rocko glared.

"We won't laugh." Atticus promised.

"Forget it!" Rocko glared.

"It doesn't matter how silly it is." Patch promised.

"Get away!" Rocko growled.

"You didn't have a girl run off with another guy, did you?" Atticus asked Rocko.

"NO, she didn't, wiseguy!" Rocko retorted.

"So she's waiting for you?" asked Lionel.

"What's it to any of you, anyway?!" grumbled Rocko.

"Come on, tell us, we might as well get to know each other better." Atticus suggested.

"Alright, alright, alright..." Rocko gave in to them. "I'll tell you somethin'."

"What is it?" Hubie asked.

"You're lookin' at it." Rocko sighed.

They soon all looked up to see a seagull hovering above them and looked back at Rocko who was flapping his arms.

"Why are we looking at a seagull?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"Oh, I get it," Lionel realized. "You wanna soar like an eagle...or in this case, a seagull!"

"You got it." Rocko sighed, sounding a little embarrassed.

Hubie let out a small chuckle.

"Don't laugh!" Rocko glared at him.

"Rocko, everyone knows that penguins can't fly." Atticus told the rockhopper penguin.

"You're wrong! You are dead wrong!" Rocko glared at him. "Our ancestors flew! They gave us wings when we can't fly?! I mean, I mean whose idea of a cruel joke is this?" he then tried to fly up only to land hard in the sand.

"I don't understand it, either," Lionel replied. "Boggles the mind, it does."

Hubie was still laughing.

"Hubie, stop laughing." Patch begged.

"Don't laugh!" Rocko glared. "Nobody laughs at Rocko the Rockhopper!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just the way things are." Hubie replied.

"No way, I'm gonna fly!" swore Rocko. "I'm gonna fly, and nobody's gonna stop me!"

"Hey, wait! That's not safe!" Atticus tried to stop him.

Rocko soon tried to fly, only to bump and crash against the tree, hitting a sail, and falling flat on the ground in pain.

"That had to hurt." Atticus winced.

The others soon followed Rocko down to the ground.

"I expected something a little bigger," said Hubie. "Like hopping up the slopes of Mt. Everest."

"But flying? Maybe not so much as this species." Patch told Rocko.

"Oh, well, actually, it's easy." Hubie said.

"Huh?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"Says who?" Rocko asked Hubie.

"Waldo." said Hubie.

"Who's Waldo?" asked Rocko.

"Penguin friend of mine who says he's got flying down pat." replied Hubie.

"Waldo? Really?" Rocko asked.

"Yeah!" Hubie replied, going into the water. "And listen. He claims to have gotten the hang of flying and he's a lot stubbier than you are!"

"Hey, I'm not stubby!" Rocko glared at him sharply.

"There, I go, being a blabbermouth again," Hubie sighed, then began to leave. "Come on, Atticus and Patch, I gotta get back home to Marina."

"Hey, I exist TOO, ya know!" Lionel remarked, following behind. "Don't go leaving me with him!"

"Of course you too, Lionel." Hubie smiled.

"Ooh, I'm starting to miss mermaid magic right about now." Atticus sighed as he got in the water without turning into a young merman.

"Wait! Wait! Come back here!" Rocko said, trying to stop them.

"Thank you for helping us escape, Rocko; we gotta go though." Hubie said, leaping into the water with Atticus, Lionel, and Patch.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Rocko cried out.

"We must go back before the next full moon," Hubie said, trying to swim back to Antarctica. "Marina needs me. Goodbye."

"You're lost though!" Rocko told them. "That's way North! There's an annoying polar bear there that can talk to humans, and trust me, you don't wanna meet HIM!"

"I think we'll take our chances," Lionel replied. "Besides, I'll just drown him! Or suffocate him. Or just use my beak to drill through his stomach."

"Thanks for at least helping us out of the ship," Atticus smiled innocently. "Well, goodbye, Rocko!"

"Oh! I just-I just remembered something!" Hubie then said before coming back to Rocko. "I think Waldo said the secret to flying is wingspan. Well, anyway-"

"Wingspan?" Rocko smiled, feeling inspired.

"Well, off we go." Hubie then said.

"You know, that's right. That's exactly what I think," Rocko then said as he looked a bit excited. "That's what I've been working on! That's my theory: wingspan, you see? You know, that's amazing that somebody else knows that. Come here, what else did Waldo say?"

"Oh, gee, I dunno," replied Lionel. "You didn't want anything to do with us before, but now you DO? For shame, sir!"

"I-I-I-I... Uh..." Rocko stammered from that. "What else did this Waldo say?!"

"Can we swim while we talk?" Hubie smirked as he floated in the water on his back. "Marina's waiting."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Rocko shrugged. "I got a couple of days anyway."

"Okay, now which way is South?" Atticus asked.

"Uh, that way," Rocko pointed out as they soon went that way to get back to Hubie's home. "I wanna meet this Waldo character."

"I'm glad we've reached an understanding." Lionel smirked as they headed off.

"Uh, you wanna meet Waldo, Rocko?" Atticus asked.

"You guys get me and Waldo together and I'll get you back to Antarctica by the next full moon!" Rocko replied.

"All right, I like the sound of that!" Hubie beamed.

They soon continued to swim off together.

Lionel pondered. "There's no Waldo right now...but I might be able to fix that..." he said to himself with a smirk. "That way, Hubie isn't technically lying!"

"Are we gonna play Where's Waldo later then?" Patch smirked back, though a little playfully from his question.

"Oh, very funny..." Lionel scoffed as they took off. "That one was WAY too easy!"

"Which is why I wanted to get it over with," Patch smirked a bit before sighing. "I do hope that Cherry, Mo, and Marina are doing okay."

"Same here, dude," Lionel agreed as they swam off. "Same here."


	4. Chapter 4

The boys were soon in a tug boat with Rocko as a cruise ship was riding through the waters with them trailing behind as they would be in Antarctica in no time at this rate.

"So, what happens when you don't make it?" Rocko asked Hubie.

Hubie cringed and shuddered. "That's too horrible to even think about."

"Well, think about it," Rocko shrugged. "Who would Marina marry?"

"Drake." Atticus, Hubie, Lionel, and Patch replied.

"Drake? Well, is he any good with the ladies?"" Rocko asked.

"Yeah." Hubie nodded.

"He's also a conniving, despicable, scumbag," Lionel added. "We hafta find some way to kick his butt."

"Well, Captain, full speed ahead! Here we go!" Rocko then said as he then made the boat go faster and blast away from the beach.'

"Whooooooaaaa!" The others yelped as they were taken for a ride.

They soon left Bounty Island as they ended up in a new place on the map known as Rock Island.

"Whoa..." Lionel remarked. "So this is Rock Island, eh?"

"I guess so..." Patch said before stretching a bit. "Well, this is definitely not Hubie's home."

"We only have five days left, guys," Hubie said as he came out on the rocks with them. "We're running out of time."

"Look: We can't swim in this storm unless you wanna die." Rocko warned Hubie.

Hubie paused a bit before looking thoughtful. "Maybe, Drake will leave Marina alone."

"We ALL know that's not gonna happen," replied Lionel. "He's gonna try to be all over her like paint on a canvas."

"He's like Gaston with Belle." Atticus added from memory.

"Oh, yeah? Well, Drake has already married Marina." Rocko then shrugged.

"No, no. No," Hubie shook his head. "I know my girl; she'll wait. And if she accepts this pebble, we'll be married."

"Yeah!" Lionel nodded. "We just need to get home in five days' time before the next full moon!"

"And Hubie, not IF she accepts your pebble, WHEN she accepts your pebble!" Atticus advised.

"You really think she will?" asked Hubie.

"You saw how she stood up for you!" Patch replied. "She definitely wants to marry you!"

"Perfect!" Rocko then said.

"Yeah, it is perfect, isn't it, Rocko?" Hubie asked his new friend.

"There," Rocko said as he pointed to a new place. "That ledge!"

"Rocko?" Flash looked up, wondering what he was going on about.

"We've discovered an authentic, ancient, arrival air strip!" Rocko explained.

"No! No, no, Rocko, you can't!" Atticus cried out.

"Hey, I got the wind speed thing down PAT!" remarked Rocko. "So it's no problem!"

"Is he seriously gonna try to fly again?!" Patch panicked.

"You bet your sweet tail-feathers I am!" Rocko replied as he climbed up eagerly.

"Rocko!" Hubie yelped. "Penguins can't fly!"

"Ooh, feel that wind," Rocko smirked out of excitement. "Where's your sense of adventure? This is the chance of a lifetime!"

"It's the END of a lifetime!" Atticus replied.

But Rocko had taken off down the runway, and leapt into the air. "HEY, GUYS, I'M FLYING! I'M FLYING!" he exclaimed, until he fell even further down, crash-landing on a small rocky island.

Atticus and Patch both winced from that. Rocko groaned as he seemed to be badly hurt.

"Rocko! Rocko, are you all right?" Hubie asked, coming toward the fallen rockhopper.

"Get away from me," Rocko murmured in annoyance and embarrassment. "Don't touch me. Just get away."

"We were just trying to-" started Patch.

"Don't touch me, I don't need your help," snapped Rocko, smacking him away. "Just get away from me now."

"Okay. S-Suit yourself." replied Hubie.

"I will," said Rocko. "Go back to Old Green-Eyes, or whatever her name is."

Hubie prepared to hop into the water. "M-Maybe I w-will. S-see how long you last on your own." he retorted.

"Yeah, go!" Rocko glared until he saw them actually leaving, then tried to stop them. "No, I mean, wait!"

"Oh, look who's back all of the sudden." Atticus deadpanned.

"So, you decided to apologize, huh?" Hubie looked back to Rocko. "Well, then, I-"

"Don't be stupid," Rocko rolled his eyes. "I don't apologize to anybody. Look!" He then turned Hubie's head to look into the waters to show them a vicious predator. "That, Pebble-Brain, is a killer whale: the meanest killing machine in these parts."

"So then why did you stop us?" asked Lionel. "Could that mean you actually care?"

"No!" Rocko replied. "I just hate killer whales more than I hate you!"

"Is that s-s-so?!" Hubie glared.

"Yeah!" Rocko glared back.

"Well then, fine!" Hubie replied.

"Fine is right!" Rocko crossed his arms.

"Aw, guys, don't fight." Atticus frowned.

"When the whale leaves, we'll just go our separate ways!" Hubie glared as it started to rain.

"Well, that sounds good to me, cuz I don't wanna be seen with-" Rocko glared back. Lightning then shot down from the sky, frightening the rockhopper penguin. "Fire in the sky! Fire in the sky! Hide, hide, hide, hide, hide!" he then panicked.

Lionel snickered a little at that.

"Faster!" Hubie cried out as he soon ran with Rocko.

They all began to run from the lightning while Patch looked a bit scared himself from the storm. Eventually, they huddled together as the lightning seemed to stop. They both found a hiding spot where they could be safe.

Rocko felt very relieved to be away from the storm. She then felt uncomfortable as he felt an unwanted presence. "What is it?" he then asked as he didn't know it was Hubie and the others yet until he saw them. "Who's there? What are you doing? Ah, get your own shelter!"

"I was here first!" Hubie glared, pushing the rockhopper.

"So? I'm here second! So what? Move!" Rocko glared back, pushing him back.

"This is gonna be a long night." Atticus sighed to himself.

"Buddy, you said it." Lionel agreed.

They all tried to get comfortable until the storm would let up or the killer whale would be gone. Whichever would come first.

Meanwhile, with the girls, Cherry and Mo were in the cave with Marina as Drake had brought them over as Marina felt annoyed of being held hostage by Drake.

"So, Marina, when shall I announce our engagement?" Drake smirked to the girl penguin he was rather fond of. "Today, tomorrow, Wednesday?"

"Drake... I wouldn't marry you if you were the last penguin on Earth!" Marina replied.

"Don't worry," Drake smirked. "I'll make it official with the obligatory pebble and all that."

"The answer is NO!" Marina glared.

"So get a brain and get lost!" Cherry added.

"No? NO?!" Drake glared to Marina. "Oh, I get it! You're joking!" he then began to laugh out loud.

His servants soon laughed their heads off along with him.

"What's so FUNNY?!" Drake snapped.

The servants covered their beaks fearfully.

"Fraidy cats." Cherry smirked.

"Don't make me laugh~" sang Drake. "Don't make me laugh! My funny friend, don't make me bend...in half! Don't be a card, babe; don't mess with Drake! Don't make me laugh so hard that YOU begin to ache!~"

Cherry let out a small yawn, beginning to leave with Mo.

"We gotta stop him!" Mo said to Cherry.

"Yeah, but what're we gonna do?" Cherry replied. "The boys are gone, and we don't even know where they are."

"Well, we can at least keep that womanizing webfoot away from Marina for the time being." Mo replied.

"I guess that's all we can really do," Cherry shrugged. "I hope they're alright though... At least Spot has Atticus with him..."

"You worried about Patch?" Mo asked.

"Huh? What? No!" Cherry scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Oh, please, like I'd worry about the mutt. I mean, he's Atticus's dog, not mine."

"Whatever," Mo shrugged. "I don't know what I expected from you."

Cherry rolled her eyes before Mo looked to her. "Okay, maybe I care about him a little..." she then said. "Patch is family."

Mo gave a small smile.

"I just hope Atticus and Lionel are alright," Cherry said a bit softly, showing some vulnerability. "I mean, I've known Atticus almost my whole life."

"Not to mention Lionel cares about you," Mo added. "So let's make sure things don't get too hectic while they're with Hubie."

"Oh, I think we can handle that," Cherry smirked. "This Drake guy is all mouth."

"Like you sometimes?" Mo smirked back teasingly.

Cherry narrowed her eyes with a light growl. "I'll ignore that."

"I know you will," smirked Mo. "But this Drake guy is pretty tough."

"Yeah... He reminds me of Gaston." Cherry replied.

"Except Gaston was mostly an arrogant showboat for most of the film," Mo replied. "Less of a flat-out villain and more of the high-school quarterback who almost everybody likes."

"Heh, reminds me of when Atticus first met Atlas from when we met Dumbo then," Cherry chuckled. "I'm not sure if we can even use magic in this situation though."

"Maybe," Mo replied. "We dunno unless we try."

"I guess that's true." Cherry said.

Mo looked down and showed her her Equestrian medallion. "We still have our medallions."

"Huh?" Cherry replied before seeing her own. "Hey, you're right! Ugh! We had these the whole time and I didn't even notice?!"

"Guess we got caught up in the story..." Mo replied.

"I think we should try a bit of magic..." Cherry said. "Maybe we can find a way to get the boys back home."

Cherry and Mo soon pressed against their Equestrian medallions to maybe signal Atticus and Patch while they were with Rocko, Hubie, and Lionel.

"Does Lionel have one? I forget." Cherry then said.

"Yeah," Mo replied. "Remember from the time Cozy Glow got sent to Tartarus?"

"Ah, right..." Cherry then said. "I mostly remember when he was stubborn about turning into a pony."

The two girls then used their Equestrian medallions to send off a homing beacon to the boys.

Meanwhile on the rock, Lionel felt his medallion start beeping. "Whoa! Check out the light show!" he exclaimed.

"You say something, Lionel?" Patch asked with a yawn as the rain made him sleepy before seeing something. "Your Equestrian medallion... It's glowing..." he then said.

"Yeah. Maybe I oughta send a signal back." Lionel suggested.

Patch came with him.

"Uh... As soon as I figure out how to work this thing..." Lionel said.

"Squeeze it a bit." Patch suggested.

Lionel squeezed it, and it beamed out a signal in response. Cherry and Mo were waiting together, and soon a screen came out to show Lionel and Patch staring into his medallion.

"LIONEL! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Cherry soon called out.

"Yow!" Lionel yelped as that was loud.

"Hellooooo?!" Cherry called out, waiting for an answer, until soon, a screen appeared for Lionel and Patch to show her with Mo.

"Yeah, I heard ya... And you almost made me deaf, too..." Lionel grunted, rubbing his ears in pain.

"Oops... Sorry... I just wanted to make sure this would work..." Cherry said sheepishly.

"Well, it does," Lionel replied. "Be on the look-out for a penguin named Waldo. He's got flying all worked out!" he snapped his fingers, and a penguin with glasses, a red and white snow cap and scarf appeared a few feet behind Mo and Cherry. "Anyways, we're on our way home, thanks to a new ally."

"A flying penguin?" Cherry and Mo asked in surprise.

"Stranger things have happened," replied Lionel. "Just make sure Drake keeps his filthy flippers off Marina until we get Hubie home!"

"We'll do what we can," Cherry said to him. "I'm just glad this communication thing worked out."

"Same," Lionel replied. "We miss you two."

"Aww... I'm sure ya do..." Cherry said.

"Hi, guys!" Patch smiled.

"Hi, Patch!" Mo smiled back. "Cherry misses you!"

"Hey!" Cherry cried out.

"We'll see you in a few days," replied Lionel. "Until then... Take care."

"Take care, guys," Cherry said softly. "We'll try to handle Drake without you, but it might not be easy."

"I know you can do it!" Patch helped support the girls in their absence.

"I believe in you two." Atticus smiled.

"Uh, thanks, Nancy." Cherry replied.

"You're welcome, Wednesday." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Oh, brother." Cherry rolled her eyes from that.

Lionel smiled. "See you later." and he shut off the transmission.

"See? They're fine." Cherry said to Mo.

"Yes, they are," Mo smiled. "I'm so glad."

"Now, back to our own job." Cherry then said, putting her medallion back on.

"Right," Mo nodded. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" Cherry nodded back.

"For Marina!" Cherry and Mo both proclaimed.

The next day soon came as the boys were shown to be asleep until they began to wake up.

"Might as well give Rocko a little help..." Lionel replied, snapping his fingers, briefly making Rocko glow before it faded. "This way, there's a bit of proof behind Waldo's words..."

"Good boy." Patch chuckled a little.

Eventually, Rocko and Hubie woke up next.

"Good morning." Atticus greeted.

"Morning, I guess." replied Rocko.

"Morning, guys!" Hubie yawned as he stretched.

"Someone's in a good mood." Atticus commented.

"Oh... Oh, guys, look!" Hubie beamed as he saw an iceberg before pulling them into a hug.

"What? Where? Who?" Rocko muttered from that.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hubie beamed once he saw the iceberg.

"Oh, yeah," Rocko smirked. "I mean, it certainly looks better than a killer whale."

"What's so special about it though?" Atticus asked curiously.

"It's our first sight of home," Hubie explained happily. "We're almost there!"

"That's great!" Atticus and Patch beamed.

"Alright! We're back in action, and closer to victory!" Lionel exclaimed.

"Look, uhh... If it's alright with you, wanna split up?" Hubie soon said to Rocko. "I understand, no hard feelings."

"It's probably for the best," Rockie shrugged. He had wanted to be rid of Hubie and the others since he first met them, but they kind of grew on him. Though, of course, he didn't want to admit that to them. "Well, give my regards to Waldo."

"Don't worry," replied Lionel. "I'll make sure that he gets the news."

Hubie glanced over, but Atticus and Lionel told him to just go with it.

"Say, how big is this Drake guy, anyway?" asked Rocko. "You're gonna hafta fight him."

"I'm WHAT?" asked Hubie.

"You hafta put Drake in his place." advised Rocko.

"I-I'm no fighter, really," said Hubie.

"I'll teach you!" replied Rocko. "First thing you need to know about winning is how to bluff!"

"Rocko, I can't." replied Hubie.

"You love the girl?" asked Rocko.

"Sure I do!"

"Then shut up," said Rocko. "First, put your arms up."

"Come on, Hubie, you should fight for the girl you love!" Atticus advised.

Hubie did as Rocko told him.

"Put your feet up. Balance, balance." instructed Rocko. "Okay...now make a face. Gimme your meanest look."

Hubie turned his head rightside up. "Like this?" he asked, before making a growling face.

"No, like this!" said Rocko before he let out a roaring sound.

"Oh...well, know what?" asked Hubie. "That's fantastic!"

"It's a bluff!" explained Rocko.

"This should be good." Atticus commented.

"For sure." Patch agreed.

"I'm tougher than anybody!" Rocko ranted. "Why, I'm tougher than any bear! Why I... I'm... Hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Lionel said as he suddenly held his stomach.

They soon came across a hole in the ice.

"What do we have here?" asked Rocko.

"Looks like a seal's fishing hole." replied Hubie.

"You think it's safe?" Patch asked.

"I'm too hungry to care if it's safe or not!" Rocko told them. "Let's go!"

"How much further to Antarctica?" Hubie asked.

"Could be a few miles... A few days..." Rocko shrugged.

"A FEW DAYS!?" The others gasped.

"I-I-I don't think I can wait that long!" Hubie panicked.

"So, you wanna go in first?" Rocko nudged him with a smirk.

"What? Well... If you're not brave enough..." Hubie replied.

"Who says I'm not brave enough?" asked Rocko. "I'm plenty brave! I'll go first. 1, 2, 3."

And he dived in, with Hubie and the others following behind him. Hubie panicked when he saw the pebble out of his reach until he soon caught it back. Someone's head soon raised up with them on it who wasn't just any somebody. Lionel and the others turned to see what was happening.

"Uh-oh..." Atticus and Patch were soon wide-eyed.

A seal came on out to see them. Atticus and Patch grinned nervously.

"Run." Patch whispered to the others.

And so the group swam for their lives, until Hubie fumbled his pebble, as it dropped on the ground before the seal's mouth. Hubie tried to grab it, but Rocko kept pulling him back until he squeezed out and tried to grab the pebble. Luckily, thanks to our group, Hubie narrowly avoided getting munched by the leopard seal.

"That was too close." Patch panted a bit.

"You idiot!" Rocko hissed at Hubie. "You almost got me killed! What's the matter with you? You risk your life to get to that chick and give her that blasted pebble! You're crazy! You're insane!" he then smirked. "You're amazing..."

"Amazing? M-Me?" asked Hubie.

"No, no, I didn't say that!" denied Rocko.

"Yes, you did!" replied Hubie. "We heard you!"

"No-no-no, I didn't say that! Nope! Get outta my face, get outta my face!"

"You DO like m-me."

"I don't LIKE anybody!"

"Oh, yes you d-d-do! And I knew it all along!"

Atticus, Lionel, and Patch hid smirks to the rockhopper penguin.

"Get away from me!" Rocko complained.

"It sounds like to me that you guys are friends now." Atticus said to the two male penguins.

"You might be right, Atticus," Hubie agreed. "Hey, Rocko? I guess this means we put our differences on the ice. Get it? Put our differences on the ice!"

"I'd put you on ice." Rocko spat out.

"Look how they get along together~" sang Lionel. "I think it's great the way they blend; he's tried to be as tough as leather...but now we see that's just pretend!~ We'll find our way through stormy weather...just all of us, right to the end! Hey buddy, looks like we're five birds of a feather~and, gee, it looks like I got me a friend!"

"Take it, Rocko!" Hubie beamed. "Hey, Rocko, what do you call a flower before it opens?"

"What?" Rocko asked, not really interested.

"What do you call a flower before it opens?" Hubie repeated with a smile, hoping he'd answer correctly.

"A bud?" Rocko shrugged.

"I love it when you call me bud!" Hubie beamed. "Look, how we get along together~"

"You're incredibly annoying." Rocko scoffed.

"Look how we get along together~ (You are incredibly annoying)...I think it's great the way we blend~(You're like a bone stuck in my throat), You've tried to be as tough as leather...(This isn't something I'm enjoying) But now I see that's just pretend! (I should have left you on that boat) We'll find our way through stormy weather! (You want a friend? Go find a snail!) Just all of us, right to the end (Or better yet, Killer Whale!), hey buddy, looks like we're 5 birds of a feather (Don't call me buddy!), and gee, it looks like I got me a friend! (Uh uh! Not me!)"

Atticus and Patch chuckled as they found this to be funny.

"Oh, yeah, they're friends alright." Lionel commented.

"Hey, Rocko, I caught you a herring," Hubie then said. "Where should I put it?"

"What?" Rocko asked.

"I caught you a herring," Hubie repeated. "Where should I put it?"

Rocko held out his flipper. "Put it there."

"Put it there, alright!" Hubie beamed, low-fiving him much to his annoyance and dismay.

"Aw, stop it!" Rocko screamed before he then began to sing. "When you're a rebel, You're a rebel~"

"You really like me, just admit it!"

"You don't go finding friends to like!~"

"Alright, I'm gonna hold my breath..." said Hubie.

"Why don't you pack your blasted pebble...~"

"Quit it, admit it!"

"And take yourself a healthy hike!~"

"Should we stop them?" Patch asked Atticus and Lionel in concern.

"Nah, they'll be fine." replied Lionel as Hubie began to hold his breath.

"You're gonna be the cause of my death!" Hubie told Rocko.

"They don't have penguins up in Heaven!" Rocko replied.

"It's getting dark." Hubie sounded worried.

"Why don't you start a trend?" Rocko eyed him as he kept holding his breath and started changing colors.

"G-Goodbye, guys..." Hubie told them.

"Aw, knock it off!" Rocko glared, pouncing on him to make him breathe. "Hey, you're all purple, Hubie! Breathe, you idiot!"

"Say it!" Hubie demanded.

"Alright, then," Rocko gave in. "I kinda, sorta, ya know..."

"You mean you like me?" Hubie sounded hopeful.

"A little." Rocko replied.

"You mean it?" Hubie asked.

"Don't push it!" Rocko warned.

"Looks like I got me a friend~" Both penguins then said to each other.

Then they burst out laughing.

"See? Toldja they'd work it out!" Lionel replied.

"Success!" Atticus laughed then too.

"Yep!" Patch agreed.

"We really showed him." Hubie then told Rocko, referring to the seal.

"We showed him? We? Aw, come on!" Rocko rolled his eyes. "You're a terrible fighter! You guys ready then?" he then asked Atticus, Lionel, and Patch to go on with their journey back to Antarctica.

"As we'll EVER be!" The boys replied.

"Come on then, let's go!" Rocko replied.

And so, they all hopped off together into the water to get back to Hubie's home in time as it was almost time for the Full Moon Ceremony. And stowing away aboard a boat, Rocko showed Lionel and Hubie how to fight in order to take Drake on.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, no turning back now." Atticus told the others.

"Okay, Hubie, just look tough and feel tough," Lionel reminded the penguin. "If you look or feel scared, then Drake will just waddle all over ya."

"R-Right!" Hubie said. "We can do this."

"Right!" Atticus and Patch smiled from that.

"Just think... Like a Superpenguin!" Atticus smiled.

Hubie smiled back to his new friends as they really taught him a lot during their misadventure.

"We're almost there... Oh, it's gonna be so good to see the girls again." Patch smiled hopefully.

"For sure!" Lionel exclaimed as they caught a ride on a submarine and managed to beat up a leopard seal, before going on foot the rest of the way.

"Whoo!" cheered Rocko as he slid onto the ice. "I won-I won-I won!"

"I b-beat you by a mile!" retorted Hubie.

"You're blind as a bat!" remarked Rocko. "I was winnin', man!"

The other three chuckled a bit from that.

"I won the whole way, and I was way in front of you!" Rocko smirked to Hubie.

"Rocko!" Hubie replied.

"Nothing could ruin this moment." Atticus smiled.

The iceberg began to shake and crackle a bit.

Atticus then slapped his flipper onto his beak as he ruined the moment. "I am so sorry."

"Goodness Glaciers, what was that?!" Hubie gasped.

"Looks like a killer whale." Rocko guessed.

"It was bigger than a leopard seal..." Hubie remarked.

"Twice as big, twice as fast, and twice as mean." replied Rocko. "But that's not the worst part."

"Seriously?" asked Lionel. "What could be worse than that?"

"Killer whales ALWAYS travel in groups." said Rocko.

"Oh, no..." Hubie paled.

"BIG groups!" added Rocko. "LOTS! OODLES AND OODLES!"

Suddenly, one of the whales nudged the ice they were on, making a part of it break off.

"This is not good!" Atticus panicked.

"Move! Hurry!" Patch yelped.

They all began to move as quickly as they could as the whales broke the ice and not in a friendly way if you know what I mean. They then reached a dead end as they were faced by the killer whale.

"Now what do we do?!" Lionel asked.

"We... Uh..." Rocko replied until he saw something. "You see that iceberg?"

"What iceberg?" Hubie asked.

"That one!" Rocko pointed out to an iceberg which looked like the head of a killer whale. "Well, we could fly!"

The orca breached the water surface once again, nearly crushing our group before they were flung through the air and landed on another ice floe, as Hubie's pebble came loose from his scarf, which he had tied it into earlier.

"My pebble!" gasped Hubie as it sank into the water.

"Pebble?! PEBBLE!? FORGET ABOUT THE BLASTED PEBBLE!" Rocko exclaimed, trying to hold Hubie back before he dived into the water, and Rocko ended up on the back of the orca.

The orca continued to swim as Rocko yelled out from on its tail.

"ROCKO!" Atticus, Lionel, and Patch gasped.

The orca soon saw them and began to swim towards them, so they quickly swam away as quick as they could.

"Quick! Climb up there!" Atticus pointed out to a platform.

The group followed suit, climbing onto the platform as Hubie was pushed out of the water by a whale, which almost ate him. The whale shot out of the water once they landed on the platform together. Atticus, Hubie, Lionel, and Patch soon ducked down as the platform crumbled and began to drift apart before the whale fell back into the water.

"Gosh... That was a close one." Atticus sighed.

"But what about Rocko?" Patch asked. "He didn't get eaten by the killer whale, did he?"

"Rocko!" Hubie frowned as they didn't see their new friend anywhere.

"He risked his life to save ours..." sighed Lionel sadly. "We may as well ensure his sacrifice was not in vain. You're gonna fly now, buddy. You're gonna fly with the angels..."

More water splashed onto them, pushing them back a bit.

"Oh, man..." Patch frowned once they saw the rockhopper's neckerchief.

It was truly a sad event for all of them that their newest friend had come and gone.

"C-Come on, guys... Let's go..." Atticus said through tears. "We're getting close, and Marina is waiting for us."

Lionel nodded. "Yeah. We'll kick Drake's butt... For Rocko."

"I guess I still gotta get to Marina..." Hubie said. "Even if Rocko is gone now..."

"It's what he would want," Atticus replied. "And we're gonna help you after all. We're your friends."

"And friends help friends kick some serious butt," Lionel added. "Cuz that's what we intend to do!"

"Come on then, we better get going." Hubie then said.

"Let's go." Atticus nodded.

And with that, the four penguins took off for Hubie's home.

The young birds, Petra, Timmy, and Beany, were soon flying off together.

"Marina's gone!" Petra cried out.

"She ran away?" Beany asked.

"No, Drake kidnapped her!" Petra replied, flying a bit faster. "Hurry up!"

And so they headed to Drake's lair to watch the situation for themselves, racked with desperation. The evil penguin's laughter was heard, echoing throughout as the young birds appeared.

"As I said, my pretty... I refuse to LOSE!" Drake grinned darkly as he held onto Marina.

"Cripes," Cherry groused. "This guy doesn't know how to accept 'no' for an answer."

"He's worse than Gaston!" Mo added.

"You're hurting me!" Marina cried out as Drake grabbed her flipper.

"Aren't we going to help?" Mo asked Cherry.

"No, because in these self-insert adventures, we just gotta stand by and let this happen, and nothing changes." Cherry replied.

"...That's stupid," replied Mo after a brief silence.

"...It is, isn't it?" Cherry replied. "Let's go help."

"Glad to see you learned common sense," Mo rolled her emerald eyes before running off with her as Drake grabbed Marina and soon shouted out. "Let her go, you butt-head, or we'll make you!"

"Well, well, if it isn't the weak little ladies?" Drake smirked.

"I ain't weak!" Cherry glared. "I have the strength of a tiger! ...Mostly."

"Oh, that's SO cute!" Drake smirked. "In fact, I'll give you two a sporting chance. I want you two to hit me as hard as you can."

Cherry and Mo narrowed their eyes.

"Girls, just get out of here!" Marina told them. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"He's unleashed my inner rage from being a street urchin... I'll handle this!" Mo said before running over with a fist. "YAAAAAH!"

Drake snickered at that, before he felt the delayed impact knocking him back a few feet. "Alright... So I was a little careless..." he remarked. "Everyone makes mistakes."

"Let go of Marina!" Cherry glared at Drake. "She doesn't belong to you!"

"You are the funny one, I take it." Drake mocked her since she was a bit weak and feeble.

"Yeah, har-har," Cherry replied. "And it'll be REALLY funny watching you fall flat on your ass once we knock you out!"

Drake soon put his flipper on Cherry's forehead to keep her from going any further as he ran toward her, flailing her flippers a bit with a grunting growl before he soon let go, making her fall into the snow on her face. "You two should be banished while I marry off Marina or else she'll be banished too." he then grinned.

"Screw THAT!" Mo snapped. "Hubie and the others wouldn't give up...and neither will we?"

Drake scoffed. "And where are they now? Resting in some whale's belly, I bet!" he remarked.

"Better check again, Frank-N-Furter!" Lionel's voice called out.

"Ha!" Cherry beamed as she appreciated the reference.

"Get your f-f-filthy flippers off my girl!" Hubie glared at Drake a firmly as he could.

"Hubie!" Marina gushed to the penguin she loved.

"What the-?" Drake glared as he spotted the penguin as well.

"We're BA-A-ACK!" Patch yelled as he and the others came down to face Drake. "And we're gonna let the flippers start flyin'!"

"Atticus! Lionel! Spot!" Cherry seemed to beam. "I've never been more happy to see you guys in all my life!"

"Wow... Thanks, Cherry," Atticus sounded touched. "Anyway, Drake, you're never gonna get away with this!"

"Hubie... We thought you and your new friends were dead!" Drake greeted his rival.

"You heard us, Drake!" Hubie glared.

"And you thought WRONG!" Lionel added.

"You'll all wish that you were." Drake hissed as he came toward them.

Hubie's little friends flew out as he and the other boys came to approach Drake.

"Come on, Hubie, let's show him what we're made of!" Atticus told his new penguin friend.

"R-Right!" Hubie nodded. "I'm r-r-ready if y-you guys are!"

Lionel, Patch, and Atticus all nodded at him. Drake laughed as he bucked up and charged towards his opponents. Hubie and the others then ran toward the tough penguin. Marina came out to watch this with Petra, Timmy, and Beany in mild suspense. Hubie glared as he stuck out his arms and began spinning as fast as he could, knocking Drake back a few feet, though it left him a little dizzy afterwards.

"Hubie!" Mo gasped.

Marina frowned and covered her eyes.

"Ha! That was easy enough!" Drake smirked. "Marina?" he then grabbed the female penguin, throwing her over his shoulder.

Lionel then appeared over his head. "Ain't you ever heard the expression, no means no?" he asked before clocking him in the head...with a grandfather clock.

Cherry snorted a bit from the visual pun.

Drake groaned from that before shaking his head with a glare. "I'll clean YOUR clock!"

"No thanks, how about yours?" asked Lionel. "It's WAY more dusty!"

And so he stepped aside while Atticus delivered a series of rabbit jabs, body blows and uppercuts to Drake.

Lionel used that time to go and see Cherry. "Hey!"

"I know you've missed me a lot." Cherry smirked.

Lionel blushed. "No point in denying the truth." he replied.

"It's kinda been hectic here with that Drake creep," Cherry said to him. "I think he's worse than when Gaston pursued after Belle."

"I can imagine," Lionel replied. "At least Gaston was like a pompous high-school jock, and had a funny sidekick to balance himself out. Drake...kinda gives off domestic abuse vibes."

"So, you guys have a nice little side adventure?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "We met this rockhopper named Rocko who helped us get back here...but he gave his life to save us from some orcas. He distracted them so we could escape. His dream was to learn to fly...well, now he's flying with the angels."

"...You mean... He...?" Cherry asked.

Lionel sadly nodded.

"Oh... I'm so sorry, you guys..." Cherry replied softly and a bit sadly herself, even if she didn't meet Rocko, but she represented the Element of Empathy, so she showed her care and concern. "It's tough to lose a friend. Especially when you just met them."

"Don't I know it," Lionel replied. "We taught him to fly... And he taught Hubie how to fight. And yet... He didn't warm up to us until the last few legs of our journey. Well... We'll be fighting Drake... And dedicating it to Rocko."

Cherry put her flipper on his shoulder. Lionel looked over, feeling touched.

"That's very good of you," Cherry said softly, though she didn't exactly smile. "I'm sure Rocko would've appreciated that."

"I bet he would..." Lionel replied. "You probably would've been great pals. He was a lot like you in some aspects."

"Hm..." Cherry smirked slightly. "Now I really wish I could've met him."

Hubie seemed to be having some trouble against Drake.

"Get off of him, you jerk jock!" Atticus glared as he tackled down Drake to the ground.

"You'd better get off of ME, you fatheaded, flippered fool!" Drake growled, attempting to lift Atticus off him...until Patch bit him in the butt, making him yelp and drop Atticus on him.

"Good boy!" Atticus beamed to Patch.

"Nice shot, Spot!" Cherry added.

"Thanks!" Patch replied before Drake whirled around.

"I'll teach YOU to bite my tail!" he growled.

"No need, I think he already KNOWS how!" Lionel replied.

"You bet, especially around people I don't like." Patch growled.

"What kind of penguin are you?" Drake glared.

"One of a kind, you shall see," Patch smirked to the evil penguin. "I could ask you the same question with those chompers of yours."

"Yeah! Since when do penguins have teeth?" added Lionel.

"Enough of this!" Drake exclaimed. "You're ALL too dumb to stop me! You're ALL! TOO! DUMB!"

Cherry shook chills as the way Drake said that seemed to creep her out, but only slightly. The young birds went to try to wake Hubie up after he had fallen again.

"Come on, Hubie, buck up, he's gonna steal your girl." Mo told the fallen penguin.

Hubie struggled to his feet. "N-No... W-WAY! I'm... N-Not scared of you, Drake... NOT ANYMORE!" he exclaimed.

The others smiled as that was a very good sign. Hubie soon stood up, flexing his own muscles as he tried to look brave and strong like Atticus.

"Go knock his block off," Patch advised. "Tear his gizzard out!"

"With pleasure!" Hubie replied, without a trace of stuttering this time.

"Wow..." Atticus whispered in amazement for Hubie.

"I missed you." Mo cooed as she came up behind Atticus and hugged him.

"I missed you too." Atticus smiled, hugging her back.

The two nuzzled against each other while blushing a bit.

"TAKE YOUR BEST SHOT!" Hubie called out as he soon ran off after Drake.

Cherry attempted to hum a Japanese song called 'Let's Fighting Love' to give Hubie motivation in fighting against Drake for Marina.

"You better believe I will!" Drake growled, charging at Hubie until Patch pulled him aside, making Drake hit the wall.

"Take him down!" Cherry smirked. "At least we have no one to worry about ourselves."

Drake's minions soon came up behind the adventure group.

"...I'll shut up now." Cherry said flatly.

"These guys are lightweights!" Lionel called. "You two got this handled!"

"You think so?" Cherry asked.

"Cherry, I bet even YOU could take these dweebs down if you wanted to." Atticus encouraged.

"Thanks... I think." Cherry replied, not sure if that was a compliment or an insult.

One penguin soon came to tackle her. Cherry moved out of the way and began to wrestle that penguin. The other penguins tried to lunge at her, but Mo pulled them back and conked their heads together, Three Stooges style.

"Good one." Atticus smiled to the girls.

"Guess you were right, Nancy." Cherry smirked a bit.

"...I'm just gonna take the compliment." Atticus shrugged at that.

"You better 'cuz it is." Cherry replied.

"Fair enough." Atticus shrugged.

Marina began to run off while Drake and Hubie began to fight together.

"Go for it, Hube!" Lionel cheered. "Bob and weave! Duck and dodge! And go for the jugular!"

"I hate this penguin more than Dirty Dawson already." Patch glared.

"...That's a dog thing, right?" Cherry asked.

"He's the bad guy in Thunderbolt." Patch explained.

"Oh... Right... Right." Cherry then nodded.

"Can't say I blame you." Atticus agreed.

"Man... Who knew Hubie could brawl?" Mo commented.

"He had a great teacher." Lionel remarked.

"Kick his tail!" Cherry called out to Hubie. "And maybe make a new law about not getting banished if you're single on the Full Moon Ceremony or whatever you guys called it!"

"That WOULD be a pretty good idea." Mo replied. "That way it prevents anything like this from happening again."

"Uh, I guess I'll see what I can do." Hubie said bashfully to his new friends.

Drake soon chased Hubie and the two penguins went up a set of stairs before Drake began to slip a bit.

"Here, catch!" Atticus said, throwing Drake's cronies over at him.

The tossed cronies knocked Drake off his feet, making him stumble and fall down the stairs.

"Nice throw, bro!" Lionel replied.

Atticus gave a thumb's up with a happy chuckle. Hubie panted a bit as he was now out of breath and Drake had been defeated.

"Hubie!" Marina beamed, hopping down to him before giving him a thankful kiss on the cheek in relief.

"Oh, Marina!" Hubie smiled as he blushed with joy.

The others smiled all around for Hubie and Marina, though of course Cherry's smile was more of a small smirk.

"Easy, Marina, Hubie needs a little air." Mo advised.

"Oh, you did it, Hubie!" Atticus beamed.

"Way to go!" Patch added.

"Oh, Marina..." Hubie beamed to the girl of his dreams. "Will you be my mate?"

"Oh, I thought you would never ask." Marina beamed as she held onto him by his scarf.

"Guys?" asked Lionel, turning around. "Don't go celebrating just yet!"

"Why not?" Cherry asked. "Drake is beaten!"

"And therein lies the problem..." explained Lionel. "He got back up."

"WHAT?!" The others gasped a bit.

"SAY YOUR PRAYERS, YOU FOOLS!" Drake growled as he threw a bigger and heavier rock to them as he had come back, looking very ticked off.

Quickly, Atticus leapt and kicked it back at him, as the floor underneath Drake's feet gave way, and he screamed as he plummeted into the ocean, rock and all. Atticus nearly fell next, but Cherry quickly grabbed him to help him back up and Atticus smiled to his oldest friend in thanks for the assist.

"Okay, I think that should handle him for now," Cherry said hopefully. "I believe this is what our English teacher calls 'Hoisted by his own Petard'."

"That sure sums it up," replied Patch. "Now let's swim on outta here!"

They soon went to get out as Drake was defeated again, but would stay that way this time.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well, we did it..." Patch said softly once they made it out as Drake's lair crumbled and fell with the dark penguin.

"Hubie and Marina can now live happily ever after." Cherry added.

"If only Rocko was here to see it..." sighed Lionel.

The boys began to look sad and upset with what had happened to Rocko.

"Lose somethin', ya guys?" A familiar rockhopper penguin smirked a bit.

"Not now, Rockhopper Penguin, we're upset about what happened to that Rockhopper Penguin!" Cherry glared sadly.

Lionel did a double-take. "Rockhopper...but then that means...ROCKO!" he exclaimed. "You're ALIVE!"

"Hey!" Rocko said.

"Oh, Rocko!" Patch beamed. "It's so good to see you! I thought the orca ate you though?"

"Course not!" Rocko scoffed. "Takes more than THAT to stop Rocko the Rockhopper!"

"So, Cherry, this is Rocko." Atticus smiled.

"Hm... So I see..." Cherry replied.

"Nice to meetcha." Rocko said.

"Good to meet you too, Rocko," Cherry replied. "Even if your name is also the name of a wallaby."

"Interesting greeting." Rocko stated.

"I'm rather unusual." Cherry smirked a bit.

"Goodness Glaciers! Rocko!" Hubie beamed as he ran over to hug the rockhopper penguin instantly.

"Hubie! I saw everything!" Rocko exclaimed. "You guys were stupendous out there! That creep didn't stand a chance!"

"Gosh... You really think so?" Hubie asked.

"I know so, pal!" Rocko replied. "I'm really proud and impressed."

"Well... Thanks, Rocko," said Hubie. "I was just doing whatcha taught me."

"And I see I was a great teacher," Rocko smirked. "I knew it'd all pay off in the end."

"That's for sure," Lionel replied. "Now go on and give Marina that pebble."

Hubie blushed a bit as he soon took out his very special pebble to finally give to Marina at long last.

"Oh, it's so pretty, it matches her eyes." Patch smiled politely.

Marina smiled at Hubie. "Hubie... I love it... AND I love you." she replied.

Hubie smiled back as this seemed to be a happy ending for them.

"Ceeeelebraaation!" Atticus soon began to sing.

Cherry rolled her eyes a bit, but she gave a small smile as she felt happy for Hubie and Marina.

"Congratulations, you two," Lionel smiled. "It looks like our job here is finished."

They soon left the scene and they came to the snowy grounds to meet up with the other penguins. The other penguins all cheered that Hubie made it back with Marina as they were going to live happily ever after.

"Marina, I want you to meet my best friend, Rocko," Hubie smiled to his mate. "Rocko, Marina."

"We met him back on the ship, and he was helping us come back to you guys." Atticus told Mo.

"Pleased I'm sure." Marina smiled to the rockhopper penguin.

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss." Rocko replied.

"It's a lovely pebble." Mo then said about the pebble.

"Oh, but it's not the pebble," Marina smiled before looking to Hubie. "It's the penguin."

"Aww~" Atticus, Mo, and Patch cooed while Cherry tried to resist gagging.

Lionel rolled his eyes. "Sure, it's sappy, but it's a nice sentiment." he replied.

"I feel the same way..." Cherry replied.

Hubie and Marina then kissed as all of the other penguins cheered for them.

"So, Hubie and Marina both proved that neither distance or danger can't stand in the way of true love," The narrator said as Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, Mo, and Patch began to glow a bit, sending them back into Cherry's bedroom. "You need to follow your heart. And Goodness, Glaciers, they lived happily ever after."

"Hey, we're back to normal!" Lionel exclaimed. "It was fun being a penguin, but I'm glad to be back home again!"

"Yeah, that sure was something." Patch said.

"I'll say," Mo agreed. "It was pretty cute and fluffy."

"It was alright," Cherry shrugged. "What a strange adventure though."

Some humming was heard behind Cherry's closet door before lightning flashed with a thunderbolt as Drell soon came out of the perky goth's closet.

"Drell...?" The others asked.

"Huh? Oh, hey, kids." Drell said.

"Is your closet linked to the Other Realm?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"No... It's a normal closet..." Cherry said in surprise.

"Well... Now I'm just curious," said Lionel. "How'd you come out through there, and why?"

"Oh, magical beings can use closets as a way through transportation in this world on whether the closet is magic or not, so I can come and go through here as much as I please." Drell said, pointing to Cherry's closet.

"Thank you for the paranoia fuel!" Cherry replied.

"Also, I thought I'd check up on ya." Drell then said.

"Oh," Mo replied. "Well... We're doing alright."

"Good... Good... Cherry, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Drell remarked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't sleep off the idea of you being able to go in and out of our closets any time you want because of your magic!" Cherry replied, sounding very exasperated.

"Yeah," Lionel replied. "It sounds really creepy and unnerving to her...and I don't really blame her for feeling like that."

"Ah, well." Drell shrugged.

"Drell!" Cherry whined.

"Relax, I know that would bother you, so that's why I don't do it very often," Drell reassured. "It's mostly a case of emergency. I've been trying to reach you guys, but I guess you went off on a video game/movie adventure since I couldn't summon you all."

"Okay, then," Patch replied. "What was the emergency?"

"Oh, nothing much..." Drell said before piling some paperwork onto them. "Just gotta renew your adventure licenses by filling out these forms."

With some light grumbling, the group proceeded to fill out the forms.

"Initial there... Signature over here... Signature down there... Initial here... Here, monkey, not there..." Drell pointed out for them while they signed as he just sat there before biting into an apple that he made appear in thin-air. "I love my job."

"There..." Mo sighed. "We're done signing our names."

Drell soon took the paperwork and stacked it a bit before putting it in a filing cabinet which appeared from nowhere and he put it in before closing it and it disappeared. "Ah, very good..." he then said. "Now, I see you've been trying to have a little movie marathon... I guess now would be a good time to tell you what really happened to Atlantis than what the mortals think what happened when they found out about the myth."

"Didn't you sink it when you were on vacation with your parents?" Cherry asked as she remembered hearing a story about that.

"...I think you all need to meet Milo Thatch now." Drell said, ignoring her question.

"Aw, SWEET!" Lionel exclaimed. "This is gonna be so BEYOND AWESOMENESS!"

"So... Were we supposed to go in the Pebble and the Penguin?" Patch asked.

"That one, I'm not sure about, but definitely Atlantis and sometime in the future, Treasure Planet." Drell replied.

"Hm... All right then..." Cherry said. "I'm gonna need a vacation sometime soon. Maybe I'll go visit the Addams Family... They love me down there, I'm like family to them."

"That would be cool," replied Lionel. "I always wondered what it was like to visit them."

"Well, you can do it on your own time, I also request that for Atlantis I go with you to make sure you kids stay out of trouble." Drell said.

"Aww, he really does care about whether we die or not." Cherry rolled her eyes a bit.

"In his OWN bizarre way." Lionel shrugged.

"Hey, I have a heart." Drell said.

"Oh, I knew that, I just thought you kept it in a jar on your nightstand." Cherry replied.

Drell let out a small growl.

"Uh, let's try not to make him mad at us." Atticus suggested.

"Duly noted." Patch replied.

"Smart!" Drell smirked, coming up behind them all to put his arms around them all. "You got a long way to go if you're gonna be working with me."

"I seriously wonder why we were chosen to go on these crazy adventures in the first place." Cherry commented.

"Hey, at least it's not Winnie the Pooh doing it." Drell shrugged to them.

Everyone murmured in agreement to that.

"Right? Right!" Drell replied to them. "Very good," he then let go to go back into the closet. "Well, bye."

Everyone waved at him as he vanished back into the closet. The group soon collectively fell onto Cherry's bed from exhaustion.

"Who knew helping out some penguins would be so exhausting?" Patch commented.

"You said it, pal," Atticus replied. "And talking penguins at that!"

"Well, it IS a Don Bluth movie," replied Lionel. "The main characters will be put through the wringer until they get their happy ending. You guys should know, considering you've been to most of them...and I've been to about a few."

"Oh, and it won't end there..." Cherry hinted. "Watching Don Bluth's movies made my childhood more of an adventure than any other kid's movie company did next to Disney."

"Well, then that oughta be fun." Mo replied.

"Right now though, it's nap time... I'll see you guys later." Cherry said before going to sleep.

Atticus and Patch playfully rolled their eyes before Atticus tucked Cherry in to let her nap a bit.

"Don't worry, we'll do something else later," Atticus told Lionel. "She'll be up again soon."

"Well, alright," Lionel replied. "Works for me."

"See ya later, Cherry." Atticus smiled before leaving his best friend's bedroom.

Cherry muttered out a response as she went back to sleep while the others left.

Atticus went to check out the movies that Lionel brought again before finding Atlantis: The Lost Empire since Drell had mentioned it before he left them.

"That's the one he mentioned," Lionel replied. "Funny, Sabrina mentioned the reason Atlantis sunk was because of some errors Salem made while building it, and one time I heard some incompetent fairy godparent named Cosmo sunk it in order to clean it."

"I guess Atlantis has more mysteries than DuckTales." Mo commented.

"Sure... Or maybe those incidents all occurred at the same time." Lionel suggested.

"Who can say, really?" Mo replied.

"I guess we'll find out in our next adventure," Atticus guessed. "I keep forgetting this is a Disney movie, it feels more like something else like those animated Dreamworks movies like Sinbad of the Seven Seas or The Road to El Dorado."

"Yeah, I don't blame you," replied Patch. "Especially since it feels so... Un-Disney-like."

"I think the same could be said for Treasure Planet." Atticus then said.

"Yeah, I can see where you can get that," Lionel replied. "Even if some people ship your cousin Ariel with Jim Hawkins."

"Eh... Maybe in another universe..." Atticus said sheepishly about Ariel being with someone other than Prince Eric.

Lionel shrugged. "Probably an alternate universe version of her..." he replied. "But that's just me."

"Maybe..." Atticus said slyly.

"Hey, what's up with you and redheaded cousins anyway?" Lionel asked. "Sally McKnight... Ariel... Wendy Corduroy?"

"...Huh... I dunno..." Atticus shrugged. "I just know that my Aunt Delilah and Aunt Athena both had red hair."

"Honestly, it feels WAY confusing," replied Lionel. "I just didn't know WHEN to say anything about it."

"You were having one of those talks about our adventures with Cherry again, haven't you?" Atticus guessed knowingly.

"More or less." Lionel replied.

"Hm... At least you're talking..." Atticus said. "She can be a little anti-social at times around new people, so... Sorry when we first met you and she was kind of not interested."

"Hey, I toldja a million times already, it's okay," Lionel replied. "I'm persistent like that."

"You gotta be when it comes to being around Cherry," Atticus smirked a bit before sighing. "Ah, but I'm glad she and I are friends... I don't know what I would do without her."

"Become King Sombra's heir and take over Planet Earth?" Patch guessed.

"...Thanks, Patch." Atticus mumbled.

"But at least that ain't gonna happen," replied Lionel. "Cuz we got your back."

"Befriending Cherry helped me experience the magic of friendship." Atticus smiled proudly.

The others smiled back as friendship was a lot more important than most folks thought it was. There was soon an explosion heard in the garage which nearly shook the house.

"I guess Cherry's dad's friend is here..." Atticus commented.

"That WOULD explain the explosion..." Patch replied.

"Mr. Butler made a new friend?" Lionel asked.

"They have some new neighbors, one of them is a repairman with his own show," Atticus replied. "Maybe you've seen it? Tool Time?"

"Oh, right," Lionel replied. "That guy who looks like Tim Allen."

"Right." Atticus nodded.

They soon peeked into Cherry's family garage to find their friend's father along with the other man in question as they were both ash-faced a bit from an explosion.

"Tim, I specifically said 'Low'." Bud told his new friend.

"My bad!" Tim replied.

"Well... At least he won't be bored." Mo replied.

"Tell me about it." Atticus agreed.

They then came back into the living room to hang out until Cherry would wake back up from her little power nap. It would be a while until their next adventure, so they decided to enjoy their chill time while it lasted.

Cherry soon came back down to see the others and went to make some pizza bagels for all of them as she was always hungry when she got up from a nap.

"Glad to see you're awake." Lionel smiled.

"Hey, guys... Did I miss anything important?" Cherry asked before getting herself a cold drink.

"No, no," Atticus replied. "Just chilling until we get called away again."

"Yep," Lionel nodded. "And your dad and Mr. Taylor blew something up in the garage."

"Of course they did..." Cherry said like she knew that would happen. "I've learned to sleep through it."

"Cool..." Lionel exclaimed. "You gotta teach me how to do that!"

"It takes a lot of practice, but I'll do my best." Cherry replied.

They then continued to hang out until their next adventure, but it would come sooner than they would think, but of course, that would be another story.

Until now, that would have to be The End.


End file.
